A gift from a friend?
by Blulili
Summary: Random one shot I just wanted to bash out. Regina gives Emma a gift but it wasn't exactly what she thought she had in mind. Then again, maybe it was. SwanQueen, rated M for some mild sexual content. Just a little fun one. set sometime towards the end of season 6 oh and for some reason all my paragraphs and words are jumbled after copy over. I will edit on a desktop tomorrow.


"Fine."

"Fine then! If that's what you want!" Regina stormed out of the sheriff's station utterly furious. She'd spent far too long trying to coax the infuriating blonde back down to earth. She'd hinted, outright insulted and even tried reverse psychology as tactics to make Emma see the light but nothing worked. She'd just lost her temper and snapped and now she stomped away feeling as empty as the day Daniel was snatched from her. She'd just explained in no uncertain terme that she wouldn't be attending the wedding on principle and the blonde had the nerve to dismiss her with a casual 'fine.' If Emma was intent on ruining her life by marrying that filthy pirate there was nothing more she could do. More fool her the idiot! If that's honestly the best she thought she could do then Regina hoped she'd be satisfied with the lacklustre result of spending the rest of her life with a one-handed corpse. Regina laughed to herself. Captain Guylinerhad always fancied himselfas a hit with the ladies but she'd never seen the appeal. They had a dalliance many, many years ago which resulted in the queen insulting his performance abilities. She doubted very much that his skills had since improved and their underlying hatred for one another had stemmed from that encounter. Regina wasn't proud of her moment of madness and She couldn't for the life of her understand how Emmacould possibly be sated. She'd watched since Neverland, waiting for the day the blonde would run to the hills. She hoped that after the Underworld nonsense they might even share a private giggle about his other useless member. She presumed that perhaps they hadn't slept together at all but after Snow's rather enlightening tail about interrupting 'taco night' she knew that wasn't the case. No. Emma was either easily pleased or truly in love. She hoped neither of those scenarios were true. It turned her stomach.

The corners of her lips curled slightly at the thoughts currently running through her mind. There was one way she could possibly still save the savior. She shook her head. Her heart was supposed to pure now and dark magic was out of the question. It would be wrong and deceitful andcompletely overstepping the complex boundaries of theirfriendship. Unless it didn't have to be dark magic at all. It could be a simple blessing, a parting gift if you will. Emma wouldn't even have to know about it and if her heart was truly Hook's, nobody ever need be any wiser. Regina marched on with purpose and smirk across her face. She knew exactly what she was going to give Miss Swan.

"The usual please Granny." Emma walked into the diner to pick up her morning order. Regina knew her routine and was already waiting in a booth. She grabbed the coffee cup and her take out bag and left the diner before the blonde could see. She counted and walked towards the corner of the street then turned around quickly. Emma walked right into her with a crash and dropped her own food and coffee all over the floor.

"Watch where you're going Sheriff!" Regina shrieked and Emma immediately looked annoyed.

"Same to you Mayor!"

Regina sighed and her face softened. "Emma, I'm sorry for snapping. It was my fault anyway. I left my cel back in the diner. I realize you are busy. Please, take mine so you aren't late. I can grab something else before work as I'm going back there anyway." She looked pleadingly at the woman with apology written all over her face. It wasn't a complete lie. She knew better than that and she was feeling bad about her ultimatum last night.

Emma sighed and looked down at her shirt to inspect the damage. A small stain but nothing major. She took the coffee and take out bag gratefully. "Yeah, cool. Thanks for that, I mean, if you're sure. I'm gonna need to go home and change now too and I'm already cutting it..." She trailed off as she felt the familiar warmth of Regina's magic tickle her stomach and it really did tickle! She giggled, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Regina couldn't help but smile discovering that Emma was ticklish in that particular area and she allowed her magic to continue flowing for much longer than necessaryjust so could savour that smile she'd missed. "I'm just cleaning you up to save you the trouble. Really Emma, I thought that cleaning up your own mess would've been the first thing you learned considering howaccident prone you are." It was playful despite the previous night's harsh words. She couldn't stay angry at this woman.

Emma was still giggling. "Listen Regina, about what I said.."

Regina shook her head. "It's fine Emma, really. I shouldn't have burst out like that and I will of course be at any wedding you are a part of. I just want to see you happy."

Emma blushed. "Thanks Regina. So I umm... I need to get..."

"Goodbye dear. Have a nice day."

Regina was already walking back to the diner with a satisfied smirk. She heard Emma call back.

"You too."

Emma had taken her gift in freewill, albeit unknowingly, now she just had to sit back and watch the sparks.

Emma sat at her desk munching on the croissant and sipping the too bitter black coffee. At least it was caffeine. She already felt much better than she had done after they parted ways. She hated fighting with Regina and she hated feeling torn between her bestie and her beau. Sure, Hook wasn't the catch of the day in Regina's eyes but he'd kept coming back for her. Even after death. He wasn't bad per se and yeah he could come across asleary sometimes but he had some redeeming qualities. Her thoughts turned to sex suddenly. Their encounters had always been a bit rushed what with all the curses, death threats and actual deaths. Plus her parents almost constant interruptions or Henry showing up unannounced. Fuck, she was so horny right now! Where had that come from? She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt such a strong need to be satisfied. She gripped the desk as her legs clenched tightly together and squeezed. Her breathing became jagged and her forehead was speckled with droplets of sweat. She felt like she was about to orgasm hard.

"You okay sweetheart?" David looked concerned at his daughter's sudden change in demeanour.

Emma looked up flushed. "Huh? Yeah.. no.. I need to... I'm gonna go use the..." She ran out of the station and into the bathroom, slamming the cubicle door behind her. What the hell was happening to her? She closed her eyes hoping the feeling would pass but images of a tanned body, smooth skin and raven hair were upon hermoving rhythmically on top of her, inside her. Her skin goosepimpled and she let outa gasp. Her hand steadied against the wall of the small cubicle as the images and sensations got stronger still. This was absurd. Amazingly absurd and so good! She stopped fighting and gave into the pleasure. She couldn't control it and she didn't want to. Her orgasm built like nothing she'd ever felt before and crashed over her in waves. The images were faceless. Just two bodies colliding inthe most realistic fantasy she'd ever had. Something in the back of her mind screamed that it wasn't real but something else screamed louder that it could be. She shuddered violently and groaned loudly as the last satisfying vibrations of her pleasure left her body. She sat on the seat of the toilet for a while catching her breath. This was certainly a nice way to start the day, if not completely and utterly inappropriate and random. She felt like she'd just been fucked by a phantom or a God. She shook her head and laughed. She was on a high and quite honestly didn't care where it had come from. Obviously her body had decided to give her what she was craving. It must have been too long.

Across town, Regina wiped the sweat from her brow in confusion. That wasn't supposed to be a two way thing. She must have messed up the potion.

Emma went back to her desk grinning like the cat who'd got the cream.

"You look a lot better. Everything ok?" David asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just needed to get something out." She blushed and hoped he'd think she'd had a tummy issue.

At lunch time, Emma made her way back to Granny's with a spring in her step. She had spent the rest of the morning in a blissful haze. Everything seemed light and breezy. Her magic was sparking as if calling out to something. She glanced around the diner and her eyes settled on Regina and Henry who were laughingover something on his phone. She waltzed over to them and plonked herself down on the same side of the booth to see what it was that had the mayor almost crying with giggles. It was a squeeze so she draped her arm around the woman and pulled herself closer. Another spark. Regina tilted her head slightly and watched for Emma's reaction to the video clip. It was a silly montage of a kid spinning around in a cart that wasn't even that funny but for some reason had them both in fits of hysterics. The sheer joy Emma felt and lightness in her heart was blissful. Regina knew it was the spell but she didn't care. This radiance and carefree goofiness was exactly the type of thing she'd expect would fill Emma's heart.

"You're a nerd! That isn't even funny!" Emma poked Regina in the ribs.

"Then why are you laughing?" Regina prodded back where she'd accidentally tickled her with her magic earlier.

"Because you two are hilarious nerds! I'm laughing at you not with you!"

She giggled again as Regina's fingers tickled her ticklish spot. She grabbed her hand and placed it in her lap accidently lacing their fingers. Regina knew for sure she'd made a mistake in the spell now because she felt every ounce of pleasure the blonde did. She blushed slightly realizing what this could actually mean.

Emma had no idea what had compelled her to take Regina's hand in her own. They'd never really been so touchy feely but in that moment it felt so completely right that her heart sang. She caught a whiff of Regina's scent and began to connect some dots. There had been a moment earlier this morning when she'd envisioned that raven haired person above her and they had smelled the same. She jumped up suddenly removing herself from the booth. She was still smiling but Regina felt the shift. Emma was shocked with realisation. "I'm gonna go order before you two distract me completely from my sheriffing duties."She leant across the table and planted a wet kiss on Henry's cheek causing him to complain. Her and Regina shared a moment of eye contact that seemed like they spoke their own silent language. Sometimes it was so easy. So effortless. She squeezed Regina's shoulder as she walked off to the counter reluctantly.

Regina left the diner and hurried back to her study.She checked the ingredients against her spell book. It all seemed to look correct which could only mean one thing. I mean, she'd hoped. She'd thought it was plausible in some messed up fairytale but she never truly believed it. She flipped the page looking for some small print she might have overlooked in her haste. Her hand went up to her mouth to stifle a gasp of shock.

If The Blessing of Heart's True Desire is bestowed upon one's true love, the experience will be shared equally between both parties.

She read and re-read the passage. She had only wanted to show Emma what she could be missing out on. The possibilities of joy, pleasure and love unlike any other. It was supposed to give her a taster and spur her on to leave the pirate in search of her true love, not uncover any deeply buried feelings shemay or may not have toyed with over the last few years.

"Well aren't we both the biggest fools that ever walked the earth." Regina mused.

Emma couldn't focus for the rest of the day and decided toleave early. She knew without a shadow ofa doubt she wanted to be with her family. She left the station and tears streamed down her face as she was overcome with such love. A love she'd never felt so completely. It hurt to think that it wasn't returned and it hurt even worse to know she'd been burying it for so long. She drove to the docks and did what she knew she needed to do, even if it meant never having the person she truly loved. At least she would be honorable. Hook wasn't her true love.

Regina had been sat crying in her study for a couple of hours and she knew it was Emma's heartache. She wanted to find her but she knewshe'd probably done enough as it was. She felt guilt over the situationand she was sure Emma would be very angry about her deceit, even if it was genuinely done out of love. She sipped the wine in between sniffles and hoped Emma was ok. A soft knock came at the door and she instantly knew it was her. She padded slowly to the door, let out a final breath to steady herself for the coming storm and opened it sheepishly.

Emma took one look at her and bit her lip.

"You've been crying."

Regina settled her gaze on Emma's "So have you." She stepped aside and letthe blonde inside off the porch. She walked silently to the living room knowing Emma was following. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up under her.

Emma stood there awkwardly for a few moments fiddling with the cuff of her signature jacket. Finally she spoke.

"Did you know?"

Regina shook her head and a tear spilled. "Not at first, no. I mean, I knewI feltsomething but.."She felt the couch dip next to her.

"When did you know?"

Regina sighed. "I suppose I've alwayssuspected since the beginning but I didn't know for sure."

Emma laughed nervously. "I mean, when did you know for sure?"

Regina laughed now. "Probably about an hour ago."

"Yeahme too."Emma sighed and draped her arm around Regina. There was no point in pretending anymore and the brunette rested her head againstthe blonde's cheek. She turned slightly and placed a chaste kiss against it as If it was themost familiar and natural thing in the world.

"So what do we do now?"

Regina shrugged. She honestly had no idea.

Emma turned around and pulled Regina up by her shoulders, considering for a moment and then without furtherhesitation, kissed her. It was tentative at first, checking there hadn't been some universal prank placed on them but that thought soon passed as the heat rose rapidly and soon a fire ignited in both their stomachs. It felt like everything else they had felt that day but rolled into one moment. When air became necessary, Emma broke away.

She blushed. "So I had this thing happen at work this morning.." She watched as Regina blushed harder then giggled. "What did you do to me?!"

Regina hid her face in Emma's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I hope your father wasn't around for that! I just wanted you to experience real pleasure so I.. May have put a spell on you."

Emma wanted to be mad but honestly, she'd had the best day of her life. She huffed but the mirth was clear in her eyes. "Jees Regina what kind of spell is that? I mean, wow.. I was just finishing my coffee and the next thing I know, I'm having the best orgasm of my life! Can we do that? I mean, is that a thing?"

Regina laughed hard. "Yes dear. We can do that any time you like!"

That's not exactly what she meant but she'd be damned if she was going to correct herself! "So if I said I'd like that now..."

Regina stood and took Emma's hand in her own. She couldn't wait for this, not after their little taster this morning. She lightly dragged Emma upstairs and looked over her shoulder coyly. "The best orgasm of your life and I didn't even get to touch you.. well, we shall have to see about that." She added at the top step because she couldn't not say it. "I suppose two hands are an improvement though."

Emma bit down hard on her lip. She ought to chastise the woman for being inappropriate when she just a few moments ago broke it off with Hook but she couldn't. Her mind was too full with the possibilities of just how amazing Regina was going to be in the sack if that's what she could do with magic. "You talk a good game but I'm not convinced."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "You know I can still feel everything you are feeling right now. The spell won't wear off until about eight fifteen tomorrow morning. I know exactly just how aroused you are right nowdear."

Emma closed the distance between them and crushed their bodies together. She stole one last kiss before the last coherent words she would utter that evening left her mouth.

"Well then we'd better make up for lost time hadn't we."


End file.
